


It's Okay If You Want to Stop

by zestyeli



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Makeout Session, No Smut, a bit angsty?, a bit suggestive, but they ain't fuckin, heartfelt relationship discussions, jack wanna feel up them markitiddies, nothing too rough though, okay a lot suggestive, sweater boys, there are some wholesome moments in this one, will i ever write mark as a top? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestyeli/pseuds/zestyeli
Summary: A makeout session leads to some heartfelt conversation.





	It's Okay If You Want to Stop

“Oh my god, Jack, your hands are _freezing_.”

 

“And you’re warm, I get to squish my boyfriend and warm up my hands at the same time; it’s like a buy-one-get-one free type of deal.”

 

“I better not be the part you got for free.”

 

“Of course not, dummy.”

 

Jack squeezed Mark gently from behind, letting his hands wander under the other’s sweater and rest on his hips. Mark turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek, sticking his tongue out playfully.

 

It had been surprisingly cold recently, but neither of them were complaining (any excuse for extra cuddle time was always welcome).

 

Jack sat down on the couch, Mark straddling his lap with a soft giggle.

 

“Hey,” he said, leaning into Jack, resting his head against the other’s chest “You wanna make out?”

 

Jack snorted, cupping Mark’s cheek and tilting his head up so that their lips met, then pulled away with a smile.

 

“That’s very straightforward of you. Of course I want to, ya goof.”

 

Mark draped his arms over Jack’s shoulders as one of the Irishman’s hands snaked their way up his chest again, squeezing playfully at one of his pecs while the other still had a firm grasp on his hip.

 

They stayed pressed against each other as their lips locked, Jack’s tongue slipping in and making Mark moan.

Mark loved to be like this, in the moment, letting himself just be as he and Jack were intertwined.

 

There was no need to be Markiplier, no need to be Mark Fischbach, no need to be anything but here with the love of his life.

 

He could feel his face heating up as Jack bent down to kiss his collarbone, moving up to his neck and stopping near his ear.

 

Jack’s grip loosened slightly, he looked into Mark’s eyes and shyly glanced away.

 

He whispered quietly:

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Mark was a bit confused.

  
“No, why?”

“You were breathing a bit weird and you looked like you were spacing out, I wanted to make sure that everything was alright.”

 

Even though he couldn’t see himself, Mark could tell that his face was bright red. He felt bad for making Jack worry like that, it wasn’t hard to imagine that Jack was scared that he’d hurt Mark somehow.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry about me,” Mark stuttered, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Mark,”

 

Mark felt Jack’s hands tenderly grab his wrists, pulling his hands away so that Mark’s coffee-brown eyes met his lover’s icy blue.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry for me wanting check in on you. You don’t have to be scared that you’ll bother me, your wants and needs are way more important than me getting my dick hard,” Jack said, kissing Mark on the forehead.

 

They stayed like this for a while, embracing.

Eventually, Mark spoke up.

 

“That wholesome and heartfelt moment was nice and all, but I have a hankering for getting dicked down. Do you want to pick up where we left off?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for my next fic!


End file.
